


Wanna Make A Bet Whether I Make It Back?

by orphan_account



Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Missing Persons, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jinri wakes up. Soojung isn't lying beside her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted [here](http://unnideul.livejournal.com/10316.html) and has underwent minor revision since. The title is from "Psychopath" by St. Vincent.

Jinri wakes up.

Soojung isn't lying beside her, which is a familiar enough sensation that she doesn't immediately begin to worry but unfamiliar enough that she can't sleep through it. She shifts underneath the covers and reluctantly grabs for her cell phone, sitting on top of her bedside drawer where a digital clock would have been if she and Soojung hadn't agreed that the blare of an alarm made them want to murder-suicide each other and that a wall clock was much kitschier and made the apartment warmer and more inviting.

Her phone clock reads 9:05 AM, but Soojung's side of the bed is cold, so Jinri begins to worry, just a little.

\--

She showers and dresses herself and makes coffee. Mostly she makes the coffee because she doesn't earn enough money to justify buying coffee from a shop more than once a month (it's cheaper to buy it in bulk offline, especially since Soojung always knows exactly where the best deals are, somehow), but a small part of herself hopes that the smell of coffee will waft out of the apartment and into Soojung's nostrils, wherever she is, bringing her back home.

It doesn't attract Soojung, but it does attract Hyoyeon, who doesn't knock so much as jiggle the handle and whine, from the other side of the door, "Is that coffee? Did you make coffee without telling me?"

"Get your own coffee," Jinri says, no bite in her voice but not a lot of humor, either. "This is for me and Soojung."

"Oh, is she on her way home?" Hyoyeon asks, still on the other side of the door.

Jinri lets her in. She can sacrifice a couple of cups of coffee for whatever information Hyoyeon has to give her.

"Ah, so you saw her leaving this morning?" Jinri asks as Hyoyeon makes a beeline for the coffee pot. The epitome of tact, Kim Hyoyeon.

"Yeah. Juhyun and I were just coming home from the club and we saw Soojung in the parking lot. I assumed that she was making an early morning coffee run."

"Why would I be making coffee if Soojung was out getting some? Wait, how long were you and Juhyun at the club?"

"We may have just gotten home a few hours ago," Hyoyeon says. She has the gall to look sheepish even with a cup of Jinri's coffee in her hands. So shameless, that girl.

"How long ago was 'a few hours?"

"Mm, sixty-thirty, maybe? Closer to seven, probably."

"You thought that Soojung was out getting coffee at seven in the morning? It's a Saturday!"

"Hey, she's your girlfriend, not mine," Hyoyeon says, blowing on her coffee to cool it.

"Yeah, yours is probably passed out on the floor because you were too drunk to help her into bed," Jinri says. There's more of a bite to her words now. Maybe too much of a bite, actually, because Hyoyeon's eyebrows shoot up.

"Are you okay, Jinri?"

"I don't know where Soojung is," she says, desperately.

\--

Juhyun is not, in fact, passed out on the floor. When Jinri and Hyoyeon walk inside of her apartment, she's at the sink, doing dishes.

"Soojung is missing," Hyoyeon says in lieu of a proper greeting. "Remember when we saw her in the parking lot? Apparently, she wasn't getting coffee. She's missing."

Juhyun frowns. "Missing? Jinri, are you sure that she didn't go into work early?"

"She doesn't work on Saturdays."

"And did you call her sister?"

"Soojung hasn’t seen her sister in three months. Why would she tell her where she was going?" Jinri is beginning to feel hysterical. She hops up onto the kitchen table, fiddling with her cell phone nervously.

"Well, if I were going to run away, the first person that I'd tell would be my brother,” Hyoyeon says. "Maybe she told her sister where she was going."

"We don't know that she ran away," Juhyun says, shooting Hyoyeon a look. "I wouldn't even consider her missing yet, Jinri. There's lots of places that we could check before we begin to panic."

"That defeats the point of running away,” Jinri says softly. When Hyoyeon and Juhyun look at her, confused, she clarifies, "Telling your brother that you're running away, I mean. Or your sister, I guess. It'd defeat the point of running away. You run away to get away. You don't let people know where you're going."

"I'll call Sooyeon," Juhyun says.

\--

Sooyeon has not, in fact, seen Soojung, but she doesn't sound worried. "Soojung gets like that sometimes," she says, a little too fondly given the circumstances. "When we were younger, she'd walk right out the front door at, like, three in the morning and go to the park. I'd get into more trouble than she would because I was supposed to be watching her even though I was asleep. I guess they thought a sister's intuition would wake me up."

"Where do you think she went?" Juhyun asks her. She's on speakerphone, but Hyoyeon and Juhyun are the only ones talking to her. Jinri has a heart-sized lump in her throat.

"I don't know. She's Jinri's roommate now. Shouldn't she know where Soojung is?"

"Thank you so much for your help," Juhyun says quickly. "We'll let you know when we find her."

\--

It's nearing noon when Jinri finds her. Hyoyeon is checking all of Soojung's favorite hangouts. Juhyun is back at the apartment complex, asking their neighbors if they've seen her. Jinri is in the park. It's maybe four blocks from the apartment complex at most.

"You idiot," Jinri says. Her chest feels warm, and her cheeks feel hotter. "Are we breaking up?"

"No," Soojung says. "I mean, not unless you came here to break up with me. Did you?"

"I came here to find you! I woke up and you weren't there and we've been looking for you for hours."

"'We'?"

"Hyoyeon and Juhyun were helping me. Are helping me, I mean. I should probably call them and tell them that I found you." Her voice gets softer. "But why didn't you wake me up? I didn't have to come with you if you wanted to be...I don't know, alone or whatever. You scared me."

"I didn’t want to be alone," Soojung says. She almost looks bashful; she won't make eye contact with Jinri. "I wanted...I mean, I like parks. They help me clear my mind. I was thinking too much in bed this morning. I needed to go somewhere where I didn't need to think."

"You don't need to think when you have me. I'll think for you until you're ready to think for yourself again."

"That sounds creepy, _unnie_." Soojung never calls her _unnie_.

"Let's go home," Jinri says.

\--

Once they're back at the apartment complex and Juhyun is fussing over Soojung, preparing her way too much to eat for lunch, Jinri slips back into her own apartment and calls Sooyeon.

"You need to talk to her," she says. No 'hello,' no 'we found her.' "You owe her that much."

"I'm assuming that you've found her, then," Jessica says archly. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll call her later."

"No, no more of this 'I'll be in touch' shit," Jinri says. The venom in her voice shocks even herself. "I don't care if I have to lock you two in a room together, you're talking to her. Face-to-face. No phone calls. No texts."

Sooyeon hangs up.

\--

Soojung is helping Juhyun do the dishes when she gets a text.

"It's my sister," she calls into the other room, where Jinri and Hyoyeon are watching TV. "She says that she want to talk. I must have scared her into it, huh."

Jinri can hear the smile in her voice. She smiles, too.


End file.
